EverSun
by Cow-of-Doom
Summary: An in-progress NT story that involves a moody shadowed Gelert and a pendant that, well... just read it.
1. EverSun: Part One

EverSun:  
Part One  
_by supergirl309_  
  
We rode in silence. The nubby carpeted floor of the luxury jet softened the ground, but the uncomfortable silence was still hard to bear. Ayou stared at the ground from his coach seat, twiddling his paws idly. He let out a long sigh.  
  
You know, this wasn't my idea, he muttered, his voice edged with annoyance. We created you to be our ultimate weapon... we never counted on actually _using_ you.  
  
I snorted. You're a lousy joker, Ayou, I said coldly. Why create something like me--an ultimate weapon, you said--if you never even planned on using it?   
  
Ayou's face paled. He searched vainly for something to say. Finding nothing, he let the silence sink in again. Several minutes later, he finally spoke up. he said flatly, I can't deny that we did have some good plans when we created you... but we didn't think we'd be using you... _this soon_, he said, as if correcting himself.   
  
I rolled my eyes. Yeah, whatever. I don't really care. We'll probably both die anyway... Though he said nothing, I could tell this statement chilled Ayou thoroughly. A lone bead of sweat dripped down his muzzle and dissolved into his fur. I sighed. He and his scientest buddies had only been asking for trouble. They had no one to blame but themselves.  
  
When they took me from the pound, I was just a normal green Gelert. ...But now the word means nothing anymore. You could say it... but it'd only be ignored. Now, I'm much more than a Gelert. Since that fateful day, I've been painted shadow, and infused with enough genetic enhancements that you can't even count em your toes. First off, I'm literally a giant. Crouching on the floor of the center isle of the jet, my furry head still brushed the ceiling. My claws were now retractable--and about seven inches long. My fangs are so long they drop down past my lower jaw and scrape the fur on my chest. Ugly greenish dragon wings jut out from between my shoulder blades. At the moment, I had them fanned out over the seats of the plane, the only way they'd fit. My eyes were completely robotic. I could zoom in on something and even pause the vision in one eye at a time. I guess those reasons are why I'm their ultimate weapon.   
  
For a while, I roamed the lab hallways idly. ...But that was before they decided to use me. This was why:  
  
War. It's amazing how a single word could mean so much. It wasn't even our war. It was being fought between two tribes that had for years fueded on about land boundaries. One tribe--the Gaimlens of the Haunted Woods--wanted something--no one outside the tribes knew what--that the Ayamins--residents of the Lost Desert had supposedly stolen. The only reason I could recall why we got into this war was just for something to do. Just the thought made me bare my teeth and snarl. Ayou glanced oddly at me, then turned his head away. I couldn't see why anyone would get involved just for the sake of being involved. They were sending us out now for pointless slaughter with no strong beliefs in why we were doing so. We were going out to kill needlessly--or be killed at the hands of someone we never even considered opposing--until now when we were forced to do so. To my knowledge, we were siding with the Gaimlens. I really didn't have an opinion about it either way--and why should I? I didn't even know these pets!! But... I had no chioce. I probably never would.   
  
I turned my large head up at Ayou, my red eyes catching his and feircely holding his gaze. I hate you, I said coldly. And you can't say _that_ isn't your fault.   
  
Ayou glanced at me, something cold and fierce that I wouldn't understand for a while, set hard in his eyes. Why do you hate me? he said simply.  
  
I went into a rage. Why shouldn't I?!?! You and your fellows created me to kill--now you're forcing me to do so and you don't even have a solid reason!!! I roared.   
  
The pilot turned his gaze from the front window. he said, keep it down. I'm trying to fly this thing.  
  
I uttered coldly.  
  
Ayou stared hard at me. There are some things, Jadus, you will never understand because you're too stuborn and ignorant to listen.  
  
I glared at him.   
  
***  
  
We're about to land! the pilot called from the front of the plane. Fasten your seatbelts... er... hang on tight, he added, glancing at me. I nodded.   
  
I gripped the carpet with my claws, gouging deep marks in the floor of the jet. I pulled my body back as the plane dove forward into landing position and scraped the ground. We pulled off the small strip of runway and screeched to a halt on the desert sand.   
  
I glanced questioningly at Ayou as we got off the plane. Why are we landing in the Lost Desert? I thought we were siding with the Gaimlens--and they live in the Haunted Woods.  
  
Ayou rubbed his neck sheepishly.   
  
I glared at him. Well what? Ayou... don't tell me...  
  
He scowled. Alright, alright. I lied to you, he said, throwing up his paws in resignation.   
  
My glare darkened.   
  
He shrugged sheepishly. I... well, I can't tell you. I needed to get you here without argument about sides, and--  
  
I cut him off. Ayou, I could seriously care less about sides! Besides, it's not like I didn't argue when you told me I was being dragged into this stupid thing in the first place!  
  
Ayou scowled. He started to say something, then stopped. he said, taking a deep breath, there are some things you'd be better off not knowing. Now just drop it, and let's go to the hotel. We've got a cab scheduled to pick us up in ten minutes out front. C'mon, we have to go through the main airport.  
  
I scowled and kept my distance from him as we walked silently through the airport. Many curious and nervous glances were cast our way. Ayou glared at the ground and scowled.  
  
Geez, I might as well be wearing a shirt that says I'm with the freak,' he muttered.   
  
I pinned he against the wall with two deadly claws. He cowered in fear. Sorry Jadus, muttered quickly. I didn't mean... I... he whimpered. Let me be.  
  
With a snarl, I released my hold and let him drop to the ground with a _thud_. You'd be a waste of energy anyway, I muttered, walking away. The Lupe scrambled to his feet, nursing a sore paw, and ran to catch up with me. When at last he reached my side, I glared down coldly at him. Did I ever mention I hate you?   
  
_to be continued...  
  
_


	2. EverSun: Part Two

EverSun:  
Part Two  
_by supergirl309  
  
_I laid my head down on the lumpy hotel pillow. The TV buzzed in the background. I lay stretched out across two beds I'd pulled together. The sound of Ayou's snoring drifted in from the next room over. I sighed and slowly turned over onto my back. I reached to my bedside table for the remote, and turned the TV off. Silence.   
  
The glowing red numbers on the radio clock flashed dully. Silence. One of Ayou's snores broke the silence. I sighed heavily and stood up, walking towards the window. It was a calm peaceful night in the desert outside my window. I could see the distant blur of dark shapes that was Sahkmet City across the long flat stretch of sand dunes. Slowly, I pulled open the sliding glass door and stepped out into the cool of the evening. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed.   
  
I glanced at the door to Ayou's room. I was just a thing to them, just a tool they could use in their pointless war. Did they even observe the fact that I was a living creature with a mind of my own? No... they didn't.  
  
I was just their weapon.  
  
A cool breeze ruffled my shaggy black fur. A Scarabug scurried around my gigantic paw. I bent over and scooped it up in my paw. It stared up at me with large, unblinking eyes. Then, it turned its head to the cresent moon. I followed its gaze. Another breeze shifted the air, blowing along on its current a single word that echoed in my mind: trust.  
  
I stood still for a few minutes, the Scarabug remaining motionless, in my paw. I contemplated that word. Trust who? Who have I to trust... Finally, I set the Scarabug down on the sand. It stared up at me for a moment, then scurried off into the desert.  
  
I stood for a long time in front of my door, letting the breeze cool my hot furry face, and the sand soothe the worn pads on my feet. I turned again to the moon, and, on a sudden instinctive impulse, I howled sadly. It echoed across the dunes for a moment, fading away into the desert air. Then, slowly I walked back inside to the sound of Ayou's snores, leaving the door open behind me.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, I was shaken awake by a tall green Lenny. he said flatly, you're to be at the dining hall for breakfast in fifteen minutes.  
  
I pushed him towards the door with a giant paw. I muttered. I'll be late, but I don't expect anyone'll care, I said sarcastically.  
  
The Lenny glared sternly at me. He didn't seem to care that I was roughly eight or nine times his size. He walked over to my bedside and continued to glare. I wouldn't advise being late, Jadus, he said sternly. There's to be a very important meeting during breakfast this morning.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, slowly and reluctantly pushing away the blankets that smothered me and stumbling blearily out of bed. I pushed the scrawny Lenny aside and blundered over to my bathroom. I'll be there... I murmered dully. Now get outta my room!  
  
The Lenny cast me a final scornful glare and trotted out the door with his beak in the air, slamming the door loudly behind him. I growled, stumbling into the shower and cranking on the hot water. I sighed deeply as a curtain of warm, misty water soaked my thick fur.   
  
I grabbed for the hotel-size bar of soap, which was like a doll's item in my paw.  
  
I quickly scrubbed at my fur, then stumbled out of the shower and dried myself off quickly with five fluffy grey towels. I turned off the water, then glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I frowned... they were all right to glance at me like I was some sort of freak, because the truth was, I was hideous. I sighed and turned away from the mirror, walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Staring out the sliding glass door (it had been closed sometime while I was asleep, probably by the Lenny) I noted that the sun was not even up. The sky was just as it had been last night, with the absence of many of the stars that had it lit it then.  
  
I glared out at the desert. I wasn't anxious to know just what time it was, it'd probably make me more likely to spring out and kill that stupid Lenny...  
  
Glaring, I walked out the door and down the hall, my dirty looks succeeding in making any pets in my way move readily to the side of the hall.  
  
The dining hall was crowded with pets, and buzzing quietly with sleepy conversation. I trudged over to the buffet and grabbed a plate, which I procceeded to pile with large amounts of food. Several pets who were also in line for the buffet glared at me and started to protest, but were silenced when I shot them a dangerous cold look.  
  
When I couldn't fit anymore food on my plate, I trudged over to a vacant table and started to eat slowly.  
  
Several minutes later, Ayou walked up to my table, looking just about as well-rested as me. He sat down at a chair opposite me and cleared his throat.   
  
I looked up from my plate. Whaddya want? I grumbled.   
  
Ayou glanced akwardly up at the ceiling. Erm, I need to introduce you to some people, Jadus, he said in a small voice, still wary after the incident at the airport last night.   
  
They here? I asked, munching on a dry bran muffin.  
  
Ayou said. He gestured to a table several yards to our left. Right over there.  
  
I sighed, downing the remaining contents of my plate and standing up reluctantly.   
  
Ayou led me over to the table, constantly scratching the back of his neck in a very nervous manner. Figures. Ayou was always nervous about something, whether he had real cause to be or not.  
  
Ayou cleared his throat as he stepped up to the table. There were three pets sitting at the table--a tall, slender silver Shoyru, a glaring sand-colored Zafara with a curved sword at its belt, and (to my great dismay) the blue Lenny who'd awaken me this morning, now garbed in a dull grey military uniform, making him look more stern than before.  
  
I shifted my facial features into an icy glare and aimed it at the Lenny, who returned it with a severe, accusing stare. Ayou looked more nervous then ever, tugging and scratching at his ears. He cleared his throat again. Erm, gentlemen, he began. The Zafara glanced coldly at him. Ayou's face paled. Oh, and lady of course, he said hurriedly. I would like you to uh, meet project ES21. I glared at him and stared at my unsheathed claws. He turned another shade paler and gulped. But uh, you may call him, er, Jadus.  
  
I stared darkly at the three pets, jerking my head in a quick sort of bow. I grumbled.  
  
Ayou winced. He tugged at his ears again and gestured at the Shoyru. Erm, Jadus, this is Doctor Mills, one of the proffessors who first had the idea to um, create an expiriment like you.  
  
The proffessor's stern silver features melted into a smile. Well, I am quite excited to meet you, Jadus, he said, smile glowing on his face. You may call me Pherin.  
  
I glared intensely at him. He was the one who had the idea to destroy me. I hated him instantly. Ayou was sweating heavily now, and tugging furiously at his ears.   
  
He glanced at the proffessor, an obvious apolagetic look on his face. Then, he turned and pointed to the Zafara. This is Xere, the chief warrior of the Ayamins, he said, wincing in preperation for whatever rude thing he expected me to do next.  
  
I nodded at her. I decided not to hate this Zafara. She seemed like someone I could put up with.   
  
She nodded curtly in return, but I could see a smile twitching at the edge of her lips. I glanced Ayou letting out a quiet relieved sigh. He gestured a paw at the Lenny. And lastly, this is Luitenant General Maurin. He is one of the head honchos in our little erm, army of sorts.  
  
I glared at him, reddish eyes filled with hate. He held out a stiff wing, expecting me to shake. When I only stood there glaring, he withdrew his hand and narrowed his eyes. Have it your way, he said stiffly.  
  
I will, I muttered in a low voice. I could see him cast another accusing look at me out of the corner of my eye.   
  
Ayou looked desperate. Well, then, he gasped. I'm sure you all enjoyed meeting Jadus here just as much as he enjoyed meeting you! That could have almost been an insult. He tugged at his ears some more, and glanced at the door to the cafeteria. Well... erm, the meeting, I suppose, will be starting soon, so... Jadus and I will go sit down...  
  
He waved shakily at the three pets, then practically dashed back to our table, which was thankfully still vacant.   
  
Upon sitting down, Ayou let out a low moan. Well, there goes my chance of making a good impression for you. Way to go, Jadus, he said sarcastically, head in his paws. Only Xere seemed to like you, and she's only one person.  
  
I shrugged, picking a bit of bran muffin off my fangs. Since when's it your place to decide whether or not I want em to like me? I said dully, not angry, just slightly annoyed with Ayou. It was much to early to be angry anyway.   
  
Ayou sighed. Well, get ready to have a great time arguing with your superiors, he said, his still mournful voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
I watched out of the corner of my eye as Xere, Maurin, and Proffessor Pherin walked up to the front of the cafeteria, accompanied by a starry Draik, a shadowed Grundo, and a tall white Uni. They began discussing what was going to happen during the next few days and weeks.   
  
I sighed heavily. Like I was going to have a good time anyway, I muttered dully.  
  
_to be continued..._


	3. EverSun: Part Three

EverSun:  
Part Three  
_by supergirl309  
  
_The meeting ended up being very long, and infernaly boring. I only listened when Ayou jabbed my paw, signaling that this was something important. Only Maurin and Erryns (the shadowed Grundo) really spoke. Proffessor Pherin, to my immense dismay, spoke at one point, telling the crowd of pets who and what I was, and what my purpose was and so on. When he pointed me out in the crowd, all I did was unsheath my claws and stare distractedly at them. No one looked for long.  
  
When the meeting was finally over, I yawned and started trudging back to my room. At the cafeteria door, a sandy-colored Zafara grabbed my arm and pulled my aside, showing great strength.  
  
My name is Xere, she said, pulling me against the wall.   
  
I nodded. I know your name. That Lupe, Ayou introduced us.  
  
She waved her paw through the air, as if physically waving aside the comment. Yes, yes. You're Jadus. She tugged at a leather strap encircling her forehead. I need to speek to you, she said seriously. It's urgent.  
  
I nodded hesitantly. Since when did people talk to me out of choice?  
  
Xere dragged me off to her room, a nice little luxury suite. I glared around the room. This was more my size than the cramped room I'd been given. But it wasn't like anyone cared where the freak slept. After all, I was just there tool. I found I was telling myself this quite often.  
  
Xere perched herself on a high stool at the minibar and motioned me over. I leapt onto the counter. When she showed no signs of protest, and sat down on the hard marble surface.   
  
Once I was still, Xere began to talk. So... what have you been told about all this, Jadus?  
  
I blinked. Why was she asking me? I... Ayou told me... I paused, and for the first time, considered just how little I knew of this war. I know practically nothing, I said, starting to feel quite annoyed--both at Ayou for telling me nothing, and at myself for not caring enough to ask more.  
  
Xere sighed heavily and rested her head in her paw. Well then... I have much to tell you.  
  
She grabbed a Diet Neocola from the miniature fridge, took a sip, and began explaining. First off, she said, you must know that the Ayamins and the Gaimlens have been waring for decades. Mainly, we fight about territorial boundaries because our lands are very close together. But we're fighting about something much different and much more important now. But before I tell you that, I need to explain a few things about the Ayamins and the Gaimlens.  
  
Not long after the Faerie War back in Ancient Neopia, a group of pet warriors who had served in the war lived on the outskirts of Sakhmet. But as the city grew larger, they moved farther and farther away from it. Eventually, they settled permenantly on the outskirts of the desert. Soon, they found out that another tribe of pets were living nearby at the edges of the Haunted Forest. At first, the two tribes got along alright, but they soon started arguing about land boundaries. It wasn't long before they became enemies, and their feud continued on for generations. Xere stopped and took a long sip from her can of Neocola.   
  
During this pause, I asked, So what are you fighting about now? It has something to with stealing something or whatever, right?  
  
Xere sighed and nodded. Yes. We stole something from the Gaimlens.  
  
I thought of Ayou not telling me who we were siding with in the beggining and gritted my teeth. Well, why is this army siding with the Ayamins? I asked.  
  
It's because-- Xere began, stopping abruptly. Jadus... someone's at the door. You should leave.  
  
I glared at her. Why? Don't tell me I'm not allowed to be here...   
  
She shook her head absently. No... it's not that... it's only, technically I shouldn't have told you all that, but it'd be easier to lie about it without you glaring at whoever comes in.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. Gee, thanks for the compliment, I snarled.   
  
Xere glared at me. But, though I hated to admit that I would only make matters worse, I knew she was right. I got off of the counter and exited through the front door, casting a whithering glare at Maurin, who stood outside Xere's door.  
  
He kicked me sharply in the back of my ankle. I flipped around and moved my muzzle close to his face, glaring. Don't think that your rank can protect you from getting hurt, Lenny. I swatted him against the wall with a paw and watched him slide to the floor with a _thump_.  
  
He stood up and glared sternly at me. Watch your step, ES21, he said severely, calling me by the title they'd given me as an expirement.  
  
I have a name, I hissed coldly.  
  
Maurin smiled, pretending to examine his feathers. Well, I prefer not to use it, ES21, he said cooly.  
  
I aimed a venomous glance at him, then trotted off to my room.   
  
I sighed as I entered the small room, flopping down on the pulled-together twin beds. I reached for the remote which was still on my nightstand, and clicked the power button.   
  
Several minutes of channel surfing yeilded only the fact that there was nothing on. Nonetheless, I turned down the volume and let the TV buzz dully in the background. Sighing, I walked over to the sliding glass door and slid it open, taking a breath of the fresh, dry desert air.   
  
I heard someone knock on my door. I rolled my eyes and growled. Come in, I snarled through gritted teeth, hoping that it wasn't Ayou, or even worse, Maurin.   
  
I heard the door swing open on slightly squeaky hinges and turned my head to look at who'd come in. It was a tall, muscular silver Grundo.  
  
he grunted, holding up a sterilized needle.  
  
I glared at him. If you're talking about giving _me_ a shot, then maybe you should get your temperature checked for a fever, I growled.  
  
He cocked and eyebrow. Oh really? He squirted a few small drops of the liquid inside the saringe up into the air. Don't even bother. You're getting a shot, and don't think you can stop me givin' it to you!  
  
I flipped around and growled at him. Try me, I hissed.  
  
He smiled, obviously amused, then ran forward, leapt over my head and quickly jabbe the saringe into my back. I snarled as I felt the point dig through my thick skin. I squirmed around and jabbed him in the chest with my elbow. He recoiled slightly and pulled the saringe from my back.  
  
Rubbing the spot where I'd kicked him, he grinned and walked out. I glared at his retreating back. So many people... there were so many people I hated.   
  
I turned the TV off and walked slowly out the door into the desert, where the sun was rising majestically. I picked up a rock from the ground and chucked in the direction of the sun. After throwing several more rocks, I walked out about twenty yards and sat down on the hot sand. I sighed and rested my head in one huge paw.   
  
Hatred. I hated them all. They didn't care who I was--only what I was made of. I wasn't Jadus, I was expirement ES21--an object, a tool.  
  
I swung at the ground with my paw, watching a flurry of sand fly up at my touch. I didn't want to fight the stupid war, I didn't want anything.   
  
I sighed. I was aware of someone standing behind me. I felt a paw on my shoulder.  
  
Erm, Jadus? It was Ayou's nervous voice.  
  
What do you want? I snarled.  
  
He took his hand off my shoulder. Erm, I was just seeing where you were. ...There's another meeting tonight at eight. Try to be there at quarter til, okay?  
  
I glared at the ground. I said coldly. I'll be there if I feel like it.  
  
Alright... then... I heard Ayou say nervously, as he backed up and scurried back to the hotel.  
  
I sighed. I wasn't going to any meeting. It's not like I'd ever listen to what they say anyway.   
  
I swiped at another spot of sand, sending it up in the air in a flurry.   
  
You'll be going to the Ayamin's camp tomorrow morning, I heard someone say from behind me it wasn't Ayou.  
  
I twisted my head around. Standing behind me was a tall sandy-furred Zafara. Xere. We'll be going to the Ayamin's camp tomorrow morning, she repeated.  
  
I nodded slowly. Yeah... What about that stupid meeting that's supposed to happen tonight?  
  
Xere glanced at me a bit sternly. I highly suggest that you go Jadus. The information that's going to be given out is vital.  
  
I sighed and nodded, resigned grimace on my face. Eh... I might be there, I muttered.   
  
Xere smiled and clapped me hard on the back. Good choice, mate, she said.  
  
I sighed again and grimaced. Yeah, whatever... It had better be worth my while, though...  
  
_to be continued..._  
  



	4. EverSun: Part Four

EverSun:  
Part Four  
_by supergirl309  
  
A score of pets sat around a bonfire. They were mostly males, and had thick sandy-colored or grayish fur that hung on their bodies shaggily. A tall slim silver-gray Uni paced about a ways away from the fire.  
  
The reinforcements are to arrive on the morrow, she said loudly, so that the pets clustered around the flickering, dancing fire stopped what they were doing and fell silent, all eyes on the strangely pretty Uni. They are here to help us, and I want them treated with respect. Xere will be with them, and among their number will be a pet--a shadowed creature that was once a normal Gelert--who they call a weapon. DO NOT, under any circumstances resort to calling him a freak or anything else! Do you hear? Nods quickly circulated around the group of pets.   
  
The Uni sighed and turned away from the fire. she whispered to herself, he will be greatly needed.  
  
* * *   
  
_I ended up glad that I'd taken Xere's advice and gone to that night's meeting. We were told about what would be going on the next day, and we were given a short shpele about what the fighting was actually going to be like. Xere and Maurin were the main speakers. I noticed that Xere knew a lot more about fighting than I'd suspected. She informed us that the majority of Ayamin warriors were men, but most of their leaders were female.   
  
When I left the cafeteria, I was filled with a strange nervous sensation. Truthfully, I had never fought in any real battles before. Back at the lab, I'd practiced entirely on dummies. I was slightly apprhensive about actually going out and fighting tomorrow.  
  
I approached Xere in the hallway outside her room. I said, clawing at the ground with my back paw, tell me--is this going to be mortal combat?  
  
Xere raised her eyebrows slightly, noticing the slightly nervous look that edged my normally angry features. If we are going to win this war, Jadus, then know this--both the Ayamins and the Gaimlens will come from the battlefield with at least several less tribe members.  
  
I cursed. It wasn't that I was afraid I would be killed or severally hurt, I was only annoyed--and slightly apprehensive--at the thought of taking another's life. And for what? An item the Ayamins stole from the opposition? It seemed pointless...  
  
I said carefully, enhanced eyes slitting back into my normal cold glare, what exactly did you steal from the Gaimlens that was important enough to start a war over?  
  
Xere's eyes glinted slightly. I was going to tell you earlier when we were in my room, but then Maurin came to the door and wanted to talk to me... he asked why you had been in my room... she paused, sighing and shaking her head. He... doesn't me to tell you, Jadus.  
  
I glared at her. What do you mean!! I hissed venomously. I'm fighting this stupid thing, I have a right to know!!!   
  
Xere sighed heavily. Jadus... maybe he's right. Now that I really think about it, you'd be better off not knowing... trust me.  
  
I glared icilly at her. I muttered coldly. I don't even care.  
  
Xere narrowed her eyes. Jadus, if you knew, you would thank me! she spat coldly.  
  
I rolled my eyes and sneered. Yeah, Xere--thanks for letting me be ignorant as to why I'm going out and helping people I don't even know by killing people! I owe you one!   
  
She snarled. Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself? she said, her voice icy and angry.   
  
I narrowed my eyes feircely. I'll start caring when people call me by my name, not my expirement code! I snarled, reddish eyes livved with anger.  
  
I turned and cantered back to me room. I had no one. I needed no one.  
  
* * *  
  
Usually, when I have nightmares, they're all the same--I'm being chased. What's chasing me, I can never tell. Also, another element of the nightmares is the scenery--a dark icy crevasse. There is always a small portion of the sky peeking through the top of the crevasse, but the sky is always a sickly red. At the end of the dreams, I fall off of a cliff, but always, I wake up before I hit the ground. That night, my nightmares were different, and much more haunting.  
  
I sat on a branch jutting out from a large gnarled oak tree, in the middle of a dark wooded area. Small rays of sunlight filtered through the branches of the twisted black trees, giving the forest a strange look, as if it was forbidding me leave. I don't know quite how the light made it feel like that, but it did.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the pounding of many paws on the ground. Through the thick of the trees, I glimpsed a great mass of shadowed pets stomping; marching towards my tree. As they neared, I began to feel a driving pain in my chest, that worsened with every step they took nearer to me.   
  
Soon, they were practically under my tree, and the pain was so intense, I was screaming and howling. It ripped at my chest, pushing on my ribs, cracking and crushing them. I tumbled off the branch, and fell to the leafy forest floor, still shrieking with agony. The shadowed pets were inches away, only a step closer and they'd be on top of me. Just as hundreds of feet came off of the ground and slowly began to come down, a white, searing light burst from my chest and they stopped immedeatly, frozen in their tracks.   
  
Then, they began to scream.  
  
Their agonized, peircing, splitting shrieks easily drowned out my screams of pain, blending together and greating an awful high-pitched grating shriek. I couldn't stand it, and while I was listening to them wail and cry eerily, I noticed that my paws--my whole body--were shrinking, and my fur was slowly molting from black to shimmering gold. I could feel my wings stretching out and growing--this hurt even more than the pains in my chest and the light.   
  
Suddenly, the forest scene melted away, the piercing shrieks still splitting the air. I was engulfed in a thick yellow-green mist, and I felt as if I was stuck in it. Slowly, though, the mist began to fade. As it grew thinner, I found I was falling through it--slowly and gently at first, but when the mist thinned more, I began to descend faster.  
  
Soon, there was no mist at all, and I felt the air rushing past me as I streaked, screaming and howling, through a shapeless, undefinable, bloack abyss.   
  
Unconsciously, my brain began to realize that this was a dream, and my fear subsided slightly. I fell, screaming stopped, waiting for the moment when the black would suddenly dissapear and I would wake up.   
  
But it didn't come.  
  
_Thud._   
  
I hit a hard rocky surface, feeling and hearing the snapping of several bones. My mind began to jar itself awake, and numbly, just as I began to wake up, I remembered--I had wings, yet I had fallen without even thinking of opening them.  
  
Then, in an instant, I felt something shaking me more into consciousness.   
  
But the thought rang in my head until I was fully awake and staring up at Ayou's squashed face.  
  
I had wings...  
  
_to be continued..._


End file.
